


Sail To The Stars

by Werepirechick



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: :3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Divergent Timelines, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, In Which They Are Pirates, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planets, S P A C E, Space Pirates, Space Stations, Team as Family, There is no plot, because what is a plot, but mostly family stuff, just lots of space stuff in general, just space adventures and dumb space kids, there is also romance sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: Raph says, very sarcastically, that they should just give up and make it official. Donnie's been arrested seven times already for stealing this month alone, and they've all got bounties on their heads as is. Might as well come out and just label themselves properly as criminals.Mikey, very not sarcastically, latches onto the idea and refuses to let it go.(In which the split timeline kids become space pirates, because what else is there to do in this sort of situation?)





	1. chains and incarceration are fairly standard these days

**Author's Note:**

> guys listen
> 
> i just
> 
> really
> 
> love
> 
> fuckin space pirates
> 
> okay?
> 
> (things will be out of order, but i swear, i will get to how they formed their pirate crew soon enough. enjoy drabbles for now.)

 

 

“This is all your fault,” Raph said.

“That’s fair,” Mikey admitted, swinging himself side to side.

“Why are you so chipper? My fucking head feels like it’s trying to explode,” Raph grumbled, and yeah, he did kinda look peaky. Too much blood in that thick ol’ head of his.

Mikey said as much, and earned an attempted head-butt from his brother. Of course, because Raph wasn’t the master of chains like Mikey, or doing so hot because of hanging upside down for so long, so he only succeeded in swinging himself in a circle.

“Why can’t they lock us up like _normal_ prisons do? In a _cell,_ ” Raph groused, still spinning in his circle. They were chained up, from their toes to their necks, and even Mikey couldn’t get them free. “I mean- do they _have_ to hang up upside down? What is the point of _hanging us upside down?”_

“Iunno, maybe they think it’s funny,” Mikey guessed, inclining his head to look at the guards below. They were up on a ceiling, hanging with other prisoners interspaced across the area. Most of the other guys weren’t talking, or even moving, so Mikey figured that getting out of here soon would be good. He was actually starting to feel a little woozy, bleh.

“You wanna do bets on who kills who?” Mikey asked, doing a quick tally of the stationed guards along the walls. Fifty or so, moving in and out of the prison section. Not bad, considering the sizable bounty on Mikey and Raph’s heads. Totes not enough, though. “I got ten on April shootin’ that guy with the missing nose.”

“Uuuuugh, _this_ is why I don’t take shopping duty with you.”

“ _Naw,_ you take it ‘cause you _looooove me.”_

“I take it because Leo blackmails me into it.”

“Ooh, _dirt._ What’d he have on you this time?”

“I’m not telling.”

“C’mon, tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me _tell me tell me tell me -”_

“Oh for- _can’t I hang upside down in peace?”_ Raph snapped.

Mikey pouted, giving his best puppy eyes. “ _Raaaaaaaph-”_

“We’re almost twenty, why can’t you act your age?”

“Because being a grown up is boring, aaaaaand you won’t tell me unless I annoy you into it.”

Raph gave him a look. “You’re not going to stop until I tell you, aren’t you?”

Mikey gave him a wide grin. “ _Nope.”_

Raph sighed, and let his head flop to the side. “Fine. I’ll tell you, but only if you get that _stupid grin_ off your face.”

Mikey obliged, and waited eagerly.

After another moment, Raph quietly said, “…he found pictures of the one time I got caught by those crazy ladies in the Langan Tanga brothel.”

Mikey looked at his brother for a moment, and then howled. No _wonder_ Raph had agreed to shopping with him. _“No way,_ you mean the ones that-”

“Yes, those ones.”

“- _and the silver chalice challenge-?”_

“ _Yes,_ and the chalice challenge.”

“-WITH THE _HOOLA-HOOP SKIRTS-?”_

“Oh my god, _yes the ones with the hoola-hoop skirts.”_

Mikey’s head was really starting to hurt, but _wow_ was it worth it. He needed to get those pictures from Leo _yesterday._

“Shut _up._ What about you and the Osiris ballroom fiasco? _Huh,_ funny guy?”

Mikey kept laughing, and didn’t stop even when Raph managed to knock their heads together. So. Worth it.

And besides, all the stuff with the accidental engagement to national representatives and destruction of an important landmark of the Osiris people had been _so_ not the same thing as Raph, being Raph, getting himself caught by bounty hunters. Because he’d been desperate enough for a place to sleep that he’d gone to a _brothel_ of all things.

Yeah, Mikey definitely needed those pictures. And to frame them. And put them on his sleeping quarter’s wall. And treasure them _forever._

_“Shut UP, Mikey, or I swear to god, when I get out of these chains-”_

The wall exploding inwards cut out the rest of Raph’s sentence, and Mikey’s laughter abruptly ended as he craned his neck towards the explosion.

Three guards were already down, and another one went with them as April bounded into the room, and shot him in the leg with her favorite assault rifle.

“Ey look, you owe me five bucks,” Mikey said to Raph, watching the nose-less guy writhe on the ground.

“No I don’t, she only shot him in the leg,” Raph replied. “He ain’t dead yet, so I don’t owe you anything.”

Mikey blew a raspberry at his brother, but figured that was a fair enough assessment.

Leo and Casey ran in to back April up, Casey’s hollered battle cry echoing through the space as he and Mikey’s brother delivered swift payback to the task force that had capture them. Donnie entered last, practically strolling in while he fussed with the glowing screen in his hands.

Donnie looked up suddenly, and met Mikey’s eyes. Finger hovering over the screen, and clearly giving Mikey a message without yelling over the ruckus of the fighting.

“Whoop, prepare for a drop,” Mikey said, the same time as Donnie pressed down on the handheld super computer.

The electronic locks holding Mikey and Raph in chains clicked open, and as the chains unfurled around his body, Mikey controlled his fall so he flipped around to land on his feet. Raph hit the ground just as gracefully, and caught the sais tossed at him by Leo without looking.

Mikey raised his hands, and grabbed the tonfa thrown at his head by April. They hummed to life as he tightly gripped their handles, and he gave a bright smile to the remaining guards.

“Party time!” He exclaimed excitedly, and laughed as the aliens started to run.

 

 


	2. mercenaries for hire (and dinners and dates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will basically update as i get asks on my tumblr, onthespectrumwriting. go there and request stuff if you want to see it in the drabble series here.
> 
> anon requested: "space pirates + space usagi (maybe leosagi) :)"

 

 

This was just unfair, now. Completely totally unfair.

Usagi’s nose twitched again as he laughed, _and dammnit, why was that such a cute laugh,_ and he leaned forwards to grin at Leo. “I cannot believe one of your crew members would willingly lay with a male Stuyrrid, did he not know about the mutual flesh consumption post copulation?”

“Casey, uh, did not,” Leo said, forcing his eyes to stay away from Usagi’s nose. “But he sure does now. He nearly lost some, _hah_ , very important parts during that experience.”

That got another round of deep chuckles from Usagi, and even with the noise of the tavern around them, Leo could nearly feel it. It made Usagi’s whiskers shake, and his long ears twitch. Leo wanted to know if Usagi’s ears were as soft as they seemed.

They’d only been talking for a half hour. How was he already so far gone? And he’d only recently come to terms with his attraction to male gendered beings. This was nearly a complete blindside.

Not fair, not fair at all.

“So…” Usagi said, moving his mug to the side to reach across the table. Leo froze as the other outlaw’s white furred hand brushed his scaly finger tips. Usagi gave Leo a sly smile. “How long was it again, until you have to return to your ship?”

His hand- which was somehow both soft, yet calloused- closed around Leo’s, and Leo gulped at the suddenly heated look Usagi was giving him.

Oh boy.

“As long as you need,” Leo replied, forcing himself to remain calm, and attempting to imitate the mercenary’s tone of voice.

Usagi cracked a smile, and wow why were bunny teeth suddenly that cute, and he seemed more than pleased by Leo’s answer.

“Then let’s say we go find a room, shall we?” Usagi asked with an inviting grin.

Leo’s heart jumped a bit, and he managed a short nod. “I’d say we should.”

He told himself his family could wait a few hours, because even if they couldn’t, no _way_ he could walk away from this now. Not with the chance to feel Usagi’s fur up close and personal, and maybe even probably kiss him a little, a _lot,_ hanging in the balance.

Did space mercenaries have cell phone numbers? Leo hoped they did. Oh he so hoped they did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honor boyfriends are the best boyfriends.


	3. adoption papers aren't needed in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context for this: someone asked to see donnie being adopted by an entire alien race that loves and supports him.

 

 

 _“And should you ever need us, we will be but a summons away,”_ Glisan finished, their voice echoing elegantly in Donnie’s mind.

“Uh, thanks?” Donnie managed, mostly distracted by the weight of the robes they’d dressed him in. “I really appreciate your generous, uh, offer. I’ll call you up if we ever hit legal trouble in your sector. Again.”

Glisan bowed, their white carapace creaking as they did. Donnie bowed awkwardly, trying to copy the grace of the white shelled being before him. And mostly failing.

 _“Fare thee well, Donatello,”_ Glisan nearly sang, their four sets of hands sweeping together in an eight handed clasp. They stepped forwards in a drawn out movement, and with their lipless, featureless face, pressed something like a kiss to Donnie’s forehead.

Donnie blinked, feeling warmth bloom from the place the cool touch had been. “Um. Fare thee well, Glisan?”

Glisan tittered like chimes in his head, and stood back up to their full height; towering over Donnie once more. With a series of sweeping hand gestures, they dematerialized from Donnie’s ship bridge. Likely returning to the achingly beautiful planet below.

Donnie touched his forehead, feeling the still warm scales there.

“Wow,” Raph spoke up suddenly; making Donnie turn to see his and everyone else’s befuddled/bemused expressions. “That was probably the weirdest thing all week.”

Donnie adjusted the heavy white cloak/robe thing Glisan and their followers had gifted him, during his short stay on their desert planet, and sighed. “You’re telling me. I’m not even sure if we have anything that beats being adopted by an entire alien race.”

“I’m sure we’ll find something,” Leo said in a tired voice, murmurs and laughter in agreement following his statement.

“Let’s not and say we did,” Donnie suggested, because one week of being on a too bright, too white, too glorious planet was enough of an adventure for him for the next while at least.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone catch the subtle other fandom hint in this prompt


	4. shiny shiny shiny shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Can you please write some Space Pirates AU Mikey and Raph situation?"
> 
> can do, my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> space!pirate mikey is 50% whim, 50% chaos, and 100% a hassle to deal with.

 

 

“Pssh, check out _these_ assholes,” Raph said, gesturing at the couple of aliens walking past their patio. Open air drink bars were the _best_ part of this system; lots of sunlight that he hadn’t gotten hardly at all back on earth. Three suns would inspire that sort of set up, you see.

Mikey turned his head, following Raph’s gesture. The two aliens walking past sparkled bright enough you had to squint to look at them; mostly on the account of their oddly reflective outfits, which shone right down to their shoes.

A slow, sly grin spread across Mikey’s face as he stared.

He leaned across the table, and whispered in a not-whisper, _“Let’s steal their shoes.”_

Raph’s half-buzz died immediately, and his lazy smirk froze.

Before Raph could stop his brother, Mikey stood up from his chair and planted a foot on it. Pointing blatantly at the two passing aliens as he did. “ _HEY DIPSHITS!!”_ He hollered, loud enough his translator strained to keep up with the volume. _“I’M GONNA STEAL YOUR SHOES!!!”_

Raph knocked back the rest of his drink in a desperate gulp, because he knew that he wasn’t going to get a chance to finish it slowly. Mostly because Mikey was already hopping the short fence between the street and the patio, and the aliens were already starting to scream.

 

 


	5. Space Jail Vacation - ft. the raphril dynamic (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a two parter for an unprompted idea i had about the red colored crew members going to space jail
> 
> bc i love their dynamic and space jail

 

There were some things that April adored about being a space pirate. The adventures, the sights, the _guns._ Sometimes beautiful aliens too, but mostly guns. For her, at least.

However, there were some things she _loathed_ about being a space pirate.

Like the frequency they ended up in jail.

April rolled her shoulders, adjusting to the ill-fitting feel of her jumpsuit. Apparently, even in space, most jailers chose to dress their captured criminals in orange. How cliché.

Her right leg felt stiff still, from the spot they’d gotten her with a tranq dart, and she tried to subtly stretch it out as she followed the line of other inmates. The cuffs around her hands chaffed as she walked, tugging against the chain connecting them to her feet. The low-tech solution, to keeping her physically subdued, contrasted with the very _high-_ tech solution to keeping her _psychically_ in line.

April’s head was already starting at building a migraine, the usual ebb and thrum of her powers absent due to the collar around her neck. The second they’d fastened it on her, April had felt like she’d lost a limb.

She’d broken the closest guard’s hand, and bitten the one next, before they managed to subdue her again. She was going to do so much worse later if she didn’t get the damned thing off her head soon.

Who knew they’d have measures for psychics? Not April, for all her intuition.

She wished that for once, a deal could go off without a hitch, and no one ended up dead or in jail.

On the bright side of things, there weren’t nearly enough security details hovering around to be suited to her bounty. That meant these aliens didn’t know who she was, or her similarly captured companion. Rare as it was, it seemed that even with their infamy there remained spots of the universe April and her dear friends weren’t known in. Good news for them.

These assholes wouldn’t know what hit them, and neither would the rats that’d sold them out to the sector’s local authority. Once she got the collar off, and her guns back.

The doors into the center of the prison opened ahead, and April’s hands itched to be wrapped around a trigger.

A cacophony of hoots and screaming greeted her and the five other new inmates, and April merely sighed at the wall of noise. Different prison, same scenario. At least this one didn’t separate based on species or gender; it’d make things easier in the long run.

The bipedal guards escorting them yelled at her to line up, and April did so. Presenting her arms and spreading her legs, the guard carrying the cuff key went through the line unlocking them all. April memorized his face, noting that the four eyed alien also had other keys on him, and multiple patches to his uniform. A high ranking security officer, then. A good individual to remember.

She gave him a grin as he passed her by, and was pleased to see he nearly returned the expression. A species that smiled to show positive interaction, then, and not one that used it to intimidate. Good to know.

April rubbed her wrists as the doors shut behind her and the other prisoners, and stepped into the free movement areas of the cell blocks; the cylinder like prison reaching up and up with bridges and platforms suspended from the walkways along the walls. This prison seemed to favor the ‘let them sort out their own’ approach to things, and had essentially locked a lot of very violent people in an inescapable barrel. Wonderful, April could use a good work out to ease the edge of her temper.

Speaking of temper, and speak of the devil, there was her companion. He leaned against a wall diagonal from her, already free of cuffs and with his jumpsuit’s top off and tied around his waist. His standard scowl was a sight for sore eyes.

“Raph.” April said coolly, sidling up to her friend to lean against the wall with him.

“April.” He replied just as coolly.

“Nice jumpsuit,” She complimented dryly. “Orange really is your color. You should see if Mikey will switch with you.”

“God forbid,” Raph muttered back, and April cracked a smile.

“How long do you think it’ll be before someone comes to pick us up?” April asked, gazing out at the crowd of other prisoners surrounding them. Hm, only a scant few seconds since they’d arrived and older inmates were already picking fights with the newbies.

April’s knuckles popped as she flexed them, catching sight of the alien inmates eyeing her and Raph.

“I’d say a few days,” Raph said, and she could tell he also saw the eyes on them. “The others had their own deals to make, so it’ll be a bit until they notice we’re gone.” His eyes darted over to the collar on April’s neck, and he raised an exposed eye ridge. The guards had taken his mask along with his weapons, then. “What’s with the new accessory?”

“They have restraints for psychics,” April said disgustedly, remembering how they’d manhandled her into staying still to get it on. “I’m going to wrap one of those guards around his own laser gun, I swear to god.”

“Shit,” Raph said with a huff. “That makes this a bit more complicated, then.”

“Yup. We’ll have to do things the old fashioned way.”

“Real shame, that.”

April’s grin returned, and she saw one break across Raph’s face. There was a reason they made up half the brawlers group for their team, even if April technically fit into the ‘long-range attack squad’ and ‘look before you leap trio’ sections as well.

“I think we’ve got some interested parties,” She said, nodding at the heavy set individuals headed their way. “Should we talk some more after we chat with them?”

“Sounds good to me,” Raph said, voice dropping into an excited growl. April’s own excitement flared a bit brighter, since it was just herself and an equally pissed off member of their social group. Without a buffer from their less rageful teammates, they tended to… cut loose.

April shrugged off the sleeves of her jumpsuit, copying Raph’s style of fashioning it around her waist. Her neon yellow tattoos shone in the sterile lights of the compound, and she flashed them at their oncoming opponents.

In most alien cultures, this seemed to be considered a threat display. April was one hundred percent on board with that behaviour model, and she knew Raph was as well; seeing as his own bright red tattoos had been on display from the second he got his cuffs off.

She grinned at their fellow inmates, this time with full intention to intimidate, and went to get familiar with their new neighbors.

 

 

There really wasn’t anything like a good fight to clear the sinuses, in Raph’s opinion. Sure his knuckled ached a bit from punching that one shelled alien, one with even more shell to speak of than him, but definitely worth it.

The customary ‘welcome to hell’ brawl had established where they sat in the hierarchy for the newbies. Him and April, they’d come out on top, no buts about it. And because they had, proving that they could and _would_ annihilate anyone who messed with them, they’d secured a small cell all to themselves. Better than being lumped into one of the larger cells, packed with inmates and not-so-subtle threats.

With no roommates to worry about shanking them from behind, it gave them space and peace to actually catch a few hours of sleep during the sleeping cycle. When the lights had gone off, Raph had opted for first watch. He still felt riled up from the fights they’d been having, reassuring that their first victories hadn’t been flukes, and April really did need to sleep. That headache of hers was just getting worse the longer the collar was around her neck.

April’s hair, growing out of its extremely close trim, brushed the side of Raph’s neck. She sighed in her sleep, and continued to have the pinched look she’d developed over dinner. Her headache must have been bothering her even while was unconscious.

Raph adjusted his folded arms a bit, trying to hold the sitting position he was in while April leaned on him. It’d been a few hours since all the lights turned off, and mandatory cell time initiated. He was used to holding positions for long periods of time, but April’s hair was A) tickling him a little, and B) he might’ve forgotten to use the washroom before settling down.

Dammnit. And he still had a while left before he was supposed to wake April up for her watch shift. Raph would really rather not wake his extremely grumpy friend before then, since her headache had driven her temper to a fine point over the short period of their imprisonment. Asleep April was preferable to awake and pissed April at the moment, much as the latter entertained him most times.

Usually, it was funniest when it wasn’t him it was aimed at. Which it would be if he woke her up before her shift.

The six of them- his brothers and Casey and April- never separated during times like this if they could help it, and never risked sleeping without at least one of their companions keeping watch. Too many bounty hunters after their heads, or cocky competitors thinking they could up their rep by offing a member of an infamous pirate crew. Hence the sleeping position he and April had opted for; one of them leaning on the other, ready to wake the sleeping individual in case of a fight.

That, and it was just nice to do. April was a lot softer and lighter than Raph’s siblings, and tended to smell a bit better than Casey did. A few years back on earth, nearly half a decade now, Raph wouldn’t have thought that ‘cuddling’ would be included at all in space adventuring.

And yet, through a lot of shenanigans and culture shocks, here they were. Not a bad arrangement, all in all.

Raph grimaced, and remembered he still needed to figure out how to make it to the bathroom.

Time to put his ninja skills to the test, then.

Raph gently- so very gently, for the sake of his continued life- lifted April’s head off his shoulder. He held her upright as he slid off the cot they were sharing, and lowered her back down with care.

April’s only sign of waking was a halfway opened eye, rousing enough to assess if they were in danger or not. “Go back to sleep,” Raph whispered. “I’m just taking a washroom break. Be back in like ten seconds.”

“Mmmf,” April mumbled, turning her head into the scratchy sheets of the bed and shutting her eyes again. Good enough for Raph.

He made a quick dash for the toilets down the way of their cell section, taking care to be totally silent to avoid waking any other prisoners. No need to advertise that he and April were separated for the moment.

His efforts were wasted though, since when he got back there was a large figure loitering in the entrance of their cell. Raph sighed deeply, because he should have expected that. Nothing was ever simple for them.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Raph said in a low tone, sizing up the blue skinned alien. He knew this sort; a male of the dominate alien species this side of the quadrant. Not as big as some species, but could definitely pack on muscles when they felt like it. Like this guy had, highlighting the natural skin markings indicating his maturity.

The alien turned his head slowly, smiling with the cinderblock teeth his race all shared. The dark markings under his eyes made his irises bright yellow in the gloom. He looked Raph straight in the eye, showing no sign of struggling to see. Night vision too, wonderful. “Just checking out your… _friend_ here,” The alien said in a suggestive, rolling growl. He nodded at April’s sleeping form, half covered by the light blanket of the bed. “She yours?”

 _‘Yours’_ meant a lot of things in space. Too many things to keep track of, usually. “In a sense,” Raph said, not giving details. “But she doesn’t really belong to anyone.”

“Heh, feisty one, eh?” The alien said with a salacious grin. “Those ones are the best.” And the way he said it just made Raph’s temper prickle hot and angry, hearing one of his family members being talked about like that. The alien nodded at April again, and got a glint in his eye. “So how much would I have to pay to use ‘er for a round or two? I’ve got a stash of snuff too, if that’d convince you better.”

Raph clenched his jaw, and wondered how many of those big teeth he could take out with one punch. “You’ve gotta be soft in the head if you think I’d even consider. Get the fuck out of our cell, _now._ ”

The alien turned away from April, facing Raph completely. He crossed his arms, showing the size of his biceps and how they stretched the prison jumpsuit sleeves. He was about two heads taller than Raph and wider too. Raph could think of three ways to kill him without even letting the guy scream.

“You sure you don’t want to reconsider my generous offer?” The guy went on, eyeing Raph with a look that clearly meant he thought he could win this. “I’ve got a lot of friends in here, and they won’t treat someone too nicely once they hear someone’s disrespected me.”

“Wow, I do not care,” Raph drawled, shaking his head. “Get out before this gets violent, I like my bedsheets non-bloodstained.”

“What, you think you could take me?” The alien said with a gruff laugh. He cracked his thick knuckles, grinning widely. “Like to see you try, shorty.”

Shorty. How original.

“You’re kind of really stupid, aren’t you?” Raph said, rolling his eyes.

The alien sneered, and took a step towards Raph. “Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

Raph shrugged. Pretty obvious to him, but not everyone was a highly trained ninja. Or knew April. “You turned your back on her,” He said plainly, and got ready to move out of the way.

“‘Her’?” The alien repeated, looking less pissed off and more confused now.

“Yeah,” Raph said. “Her.”

April’s pale arms wrapped around the alien’s neck.

The guy never saw it coming.

Raph watched calmly, his anger draining away as April took revenge on her own behalf. The alien barely got a chance to scream, and even that ended up being muffled. Even without her powers, April could throw down as good if not better than most of her opponents. Such as what was happening that moment.

Honestly, it was almost funny how often this happened. People always underestimated the shortest, physically smallest member of their crew; and paid the dearest price. Seriously. April almost always wore clothes that hid the lean muscle she’d gained over the years, but even then you could tell she was strong. It was in how she held herself, and walked confidently from room to room. Raph didn’t know how people missed that little fact, whenever they’d try to pull a fast one on her. Shit was just shameful to their observation skills.

Raph sidestepped April as she dragged their attempted assaulter out of the cell, watching as she heaved the guy over the railing with one deft throw. The resounding impact from him hitting the ground floor, two levels down, was loud enough to echo up to the walkway they were on.

April hunched over the railing, shoulders coiled up and tense with fury. Raph could hear the harsh breaths coming out her mouth, which was still twisted in a snarl.

“How is it,” She said in a low, half growling voice. “That even in space, which is advanced thousands of years beyond earth, we always, _always_ find the _sexist assholes_ of the population _.”_

“We’re just that lucky,” Raph replied, stepping over the railing alongside April. Observation drones were flying down to examine the newly made body, and blipping lights appearing on the doors where guards would probably emerge.

April made a furious sound under her breath, and turned her head towards the other inmates starting to come out from their cells. She looked ready to tear into anyone who approached them, or maybe just ready to just start charging anyone who moved to quickly.

Raph reached out, and put a hand on her head. “Hey, chill,” He said, patting April’s hair. “You got the guy, and we don’t need more than one corpse for tonight.” April continued to be tense and bristling with fury, so Raph moved his hand down to rub a few circles across her shoulders. “You know, sometimes you make _me_ seem like the calm one.”

April muttered a few things in one of the newer languages she’d picked up, a phrase that roughly translated to _“I’d bathe in mine enemy’s blood and rend xyr crops lifeless for thirteen generations fold”_. A charming local linguistic she’d adopted from a farming planet a couple systems over.

“Jeez, _shhh,_ April,” Raph muttered, rubbing her shoulders with a bit more force. He could feel the stress knots there, and grimaced. “ _Shh,_ you can go murder mode on these guys later. Chill out ‘til then.”

April said something that probably was _“But I’d like to do it_ now-” but cut off as she winced, and put her hands against her temples. Aaaaaand that was probably the real source of her temper at the moment.

“Headache still bugging you?” Raph asked, eyeing the inmates peering over the railing at the alien April had just killed. None of them seemed in a hurry to pick a fight with them, but he’d keep an eye on them anyways.

“Mrgh, I’d kill for some painkillers,” April mumbled, slowly un-tensing from her _immanent death_ stance. Now she was just in her usual _not on board with this situation_ slouch.

Raph glanced at the corpse being carried off by guards and drones. “Pretty sure you covered the kill part already.”

 April laughed, and rubbed at her eye sockets. “Okay, maybe so, but he deserved what he got and my head _still hurts.”_

Raph patted her back sympathetically, eyeing the collar causing the pain. Yeah, they should definitely get that off sooner than later. Beings containing enough energy to warp a planet’s surface weren’t designed to be suppressed for extended periods of time.

Also, April’s temper would just get worse the longer her headache went on, and more bodies would pile up as it did.

“Okay, bedtime,” Raph decided, before any smartass aliens could decide to pick another fight, or the guards finally opt to punish fighting among prisoners. He wrapped an arm around April’s shoulders, and steered her away from the curious onlookers of the carnage. “You have at least a few more hours of sleep before I was supposed to wake you, so into bed you go.”

“Liar,” April muttered, because Raph was lying a little about how much time she had left before watch. An hour and a half at the most; not that he was going to admit that. But even though she obviously knew, April didn’t make fuss as Raph shooed her back onto the cot. One blanket later, and April was horizontal and facing the wall again. Taking a seat at the foot of the bed, Raph settled down for an extended watch shift.

No one bothered them for the rest of the night.

Smart move, since he started twirling between his fingers the shard of metal he’d broken off a platter at dinner. If anyone else had tried something again, Raph probably would’ve done something a lot gorier than April had with her simple spine shatter.

Ah, prison life. It never did change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you squint you can see my old fandom peeking through


	6. the (third) morning after - sequel to 'mercenaries for hire (and dinner, and dates.)'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more leosagi nonsense, with unwanted addition of brotherly teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't wait for usagi to show up in canon and demolish leorai with leosagi.

 

 

“So you went missing for three days, total radio silence the whole time, and only just turned on your beacon again today…” Raph crossed his arms, giving Leo a disapproving look. “Because you met a bunny.”

Leo ducked his head, cheeks feeling hot. “He’s. Uh. A cute bunny, okay?”

Raph traded looks with Mikey, who had also come to help track Leo down and drag him back to their ship. Mikey shrugged. “Hey, at least Usagi was polite and didn’t chop us up when we broke down the door.”

Leo scowled a bit. “Rude, you two. We were- uh.” He couldn’t finish the sentence. It was still something he couldn’t force out of his mouth to his siblings.

“Fucking like bunnies?” Mikey provided not-helpfully. Leo coughed hoarsely, and wondered how quickly he could throw himself off the hotel balcony.

Raph looked upwards at the ceiling, and looked like he was contemplating life’s worth. “I feel like I should have expected this,” Raph said despairingly. “You spent enough years mooning over a cartoon character; we should’ve known you’d turn out to be a furry.”

“ _Raph!”_ Leo exclaimed, mortified. “That’s- don’t make it weird! That’s not the same as this!”

Raph exchanged another look with Mikey. “It kind of is,” Raph said, starting to grin in an awful way. “Seeing as he’s fuzzy, and anthromorphic, and you definitely got off to him-”

“ _RAPH!”_

“Leo, is there a problem?”

Leo turned his head, and saw Usagi stepping out of the hotel room they’d been in together. The mercenary was wearing a silk robe instead of real clothes, and it draped over his body in a very appealing manner. Leo gulped a bit. “No! Nope, no problem at all,” Leo said hurriedly. “My brothers were just leaving.”

“Like hell we were,” Raph said, still grinning that awful grin. “That’d be just rude, Leo. We can’t leave without introducing ourselves properly. After all, Sensei raised us to be courtious with the people our family chose to get with.”

Usagi’s white brows, barely visible against his fur, rose slightly. “Is that so?”

 _Liars._ Their father never expected them to ‘get with’ _anyone_ , let alone a male space-rabbit mercenary.

Mikey leaned forwards in a slight bow. “Course it is! And we have _so much_ to talk about, Usagi. Like, embarrassing childhood stories about Leo type stuff.”

Leo looked at his brothers in deep, horrified betrayal. “You _wouldn’t,”_ Leo hissed under his breath at Raph.

“Oh, we so would,” Raph whispered back. “Consider it payback for vanishing into the void for three days and nearly making me worry.”

“I’d be interested in those stories,” Usagi said with a small grin. He stepped aside, and gestured into the suite he and Leo had been sharing. “Please, come in. I’ll find some tea.”

Leo’s brothers grinned evilly at Leo, letting themselves in as invited. Leo watched them go, feeling dread rise in his throat.  “Usagi, how could you?” Leo asked mournfully.

“Oh, Leo,” Usagi said, shaking his head. “You should know that half my job is information gathering, and it never hurts for that information to be humorous.” He stepped forwards, and gave Leo a fuzzy feeling kiss on the cheek. “Now come inside and suffer through familial embarrassment. I’ll make it worth your while later on.”

Leo bit his lip, and thought about that offer. The last few days flashed through his mind, a very pleasant haze over each one, and he made his decision.

“…alright,” Leo said, letting Usagi pull him back into the room. Mikey and Raph were already sprawled on the couch the suite came with, looking eager to destroy what image of cool Leo had managed to maintain around Usagi.

Cruelty, such cruelty. Leo didn’t know why he stayed with his asshole family, sometimes.

Usagi’s velvety touch, brushing the edges of Leo’s shell and scales, reminded him why he wasn’t pitching himself out the window yet.

Right. Mikey hadn’t been completely wrong earlier, about Usagi and Leo’s… activities, and whatever they got up to before Leo was forcibly dragged away would probably make all the embarrassment worth it.

Mikey flashed a devious grin, and started on about a story of Leo’s misadventure with quick dry glue and glitter, and Leo struggled to remember that _‘probably worth it’_ thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else hear usagi is being played by John Boyega? bc i'm yelling about that still and am SO HYPE.
> 
> it's funny, bc usagi is a japanese samurai rabbit, and JB is a black man from england. i don't know where they're going with this but i like it already.


	7. Space Jail Vacation - ft. the raphril dynamic (part 2, now with added Casey and Mikey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing the mess that is april and raph's prison stay. how will they escape? probably by destroying everything in their paths, with some additional help.

April woke up, and regretted existence.

The last time she’d hurt this badly, she’d been getting over a hangover from possession by an eldritch being from beyond conceivable dimensions.

But no, this wasn’t a hangover from hosting the power of an infinitely tangled hivemind. This was just shitty luck and technology.

She slogged her way out of the cell, wincing at the bright lights overhead and the clamor of prison life. Her head gave a throb, and she slumped over the railing beside Raph, who’d somehow gotten a hold of a canned drink while she slept.

“Goooood mornin’ _sunshine,”_ He said with a singsong drawl. “You sleep well?”

“Kill me,” April replied. Raph just laughed, and handed her the drink he’d been holding. April blearily read the label, and remembered that it was a caffeinated drink of sorts. She took a couple desperate gulps, and sighed at the immediate fizzle the black liquid made in her stomach. It tasted like something between mangos or grapes, even though April knew vaguely that it came from a tree’s bark.

Space. It never got any less weird.

“So what’s the plan?” Raph asked her as April nursed the much needed drink. He crossed his arms, which made the thin undershirt he’d been given stretch. Honestly, it just looked odd to see him in it. The boys only ever wore pants if they were pressed to dress; the shirt was just weird. “I already had to fight three different guys for that can, and I get enough of that at home. I for one feel like bustin’ out of here sooner than later.”

April swallowed another fizzling gulp, and took a survey of the exit points. Most were guarded by hovering drones, which doubled as crowd suppressors if the inmates decided to riot.

Hm, riot. Now there was an idea.

Before April could open her mouth to suggest the half formed plan, she noticed a slim alien approaching her and Raph. She nudged Raph’s foot with her own, and he gave a barely noticeable nod.

The alien sidled up to Raph’s free side, crossing their long, spindly arms over the railing. The short pale spines lining their skull and trailing down their back twitched nervously, their multiple long ears doing the same.

“So, I have some information,” They said in a soft voice, darting large milky eyes at their surroundings. “I think you’ll want to hear it.”

April raised an eyebrow, and traded a glance with Raph. He shrugged, and turned his attention to the thin alien. “Alright, what do we gotta pay for it?”

“Oh, nothing,” The alien replied, a whistle accompanying their words as they clicked their sharp little teeth together. “Just a favor to a pair of individuals I’d do well to stay on the right side of.”

“You know us?” April asked, only sort of surprised. Someone was bound to, after all. They weren’t exactly being subtle with their tattoos.

“All the right people in here do,” The alien said, inclining their head in a nod. “And I am an information dealer by nature. It pays well to keep an ear or six open to gossip, particularly when it involves your crew and the delivery of two more members to our current location.”

That got April’s attention and Raph’s too. She noted that Raph immediately stood a bit straighter, bringing up his guard now that their family could be in danger. “You got names? Descriptions?” He asked, barely holding back his growing interest.

The alien shook their head. “No, sorry. There was only talk of two more prisoners bearing your signature tattoos arriving today. They’ll be brought in along with the new shipments, and… that’s all I’ve got. Apologies.”

April considered the alien, narrowing her eyes. Damn and damn, she wished she wasn’t so dead in the water right now. She couldn’t sense anything of their truthfulness, and felt nearly blind without her ambient spacial senses. She shot another glance at Raph, who didn’t seem like he could tell the truthfulness of their new information any more than she could. They were too used to relying on her powers for this sort of thing; and with the headache still throbbing at her temples, April’s irritation ramped up a little louder.

“Thanks,” April said after a beat, nodding at their informant. “You have anything else for us, or…?”

“No, that’s all,” They replied, their six long ears twitching as they gave a half bow. “Good luck, Earthrender.” And then they darted off, the soft pads of their feet carrying them far and away from April and Raph.

“‘Earthrender’?” Raph asked, starting to smirk a bit.

April nearly groaned. Not this nonsense again. It figured that their informant was from _that_ side of the galaxy. “Okay, the destruction of that one moon was a total accident, and definitely didn’t deserve to have a cult based on it. Grimlight possession is bullshit and I so didn’t need a nickname like _Earthrender_.”

Raph was smirking without remorse now. “Oh my god. You never told us about that. That’s fucking priceless.”

“Shut up _,_ it was _one time.”_

“Earthrender, god that sounds like something straight out of Leo’s fantasy novels. _Earthrender._ April that’s incredible how could you leave that out of your story. How.”

“Shut _uuuuuup.”_

Raph dodged the smack April aimed at his stupid smirking face, and just kept laughing at her. Asshole. They kept at that for a little while, before remembering they were supposed to be acting like intimidating space convicts no one should mess with, and not two dumb kids teasing each other.

“So when do the new prisoners get in?” April asked, once she’d fended off Raph from threatening her with a headlock.

“Pretty soon, you slept through most of the light cycle,” Raph replied.

“Only because you decided to let me oversleep,” April pointed out.

“Well, it was either that or you be awake to feel the headache. I figured unconscious you would complain less.”

April sneered without sincerity. “Dick. Considerate dick, but a dick.”

“Aw, you know you love me,” Raph said teasingly.

April kicked his shin lightly. “Maybe, but fuck you anyways.”

“No thanks, you’re not really my type.”

April kicked his shin a bit harder, enough to make him wince.

They ended up killing the next few hours by borrowing a couple handheld holo-vids off other prisoners.  Borrowing read as _‘taking without permission, but knowing no one will dare to make a fuss about it’_. Nothing like mindless space soaps to take your mind off the impending imprisonment of your family.

April’s headache continued to bother her the whole time, and by the time the wall sirens went off, signaling for inmates to move away from the doors, she was right pissy. She was slouching and side-eyeing anyone who glanced towards their table, and Raph was doing the same. Honestly, she’d welcome a fight at this point.

That would have to wait, though- never mind that most inmates were steering clear of her, now that she’d thrown one off a balcony- because the arrival of her family members was a much higher priority.

“Please let it be Donnie and Leo,” She muttered under her breath. Those two would likely be here with a plan, and even if they weren’t, they’d come up with one, and they could all get out of here with minimal fuss. Less literal headache on April’s part.

“I doubt it’ll be them,” Raph muttered back as the guards started entering with the new prisoners. “Those two only get caught when there’s a plan. Or Leo did somethin’ stupidly heroic.”

April drummed her fingers, watching the new prisoners file in. “Here’s to hoping we get them because they heard we’re here, and came to bust us out.”

The last of the prisoners were escorted in, and even though April did a twice over of the lineup she couldn’t spot anyone familiar. Just a collection of run of the mill criminals, none of them her family. She raised an eyebrow, her worry and hope settling back down. It looked like their information was false.

Raph sighed just once, pressing play on their current holo-vid again. “Well, that was a letdown.”

“Eh, just a tad,” April agreed, turning her back on the prisoners entering the compound. But, as she did, she heard yelling start up deeper into the entrance hallway. Raph glanced up in interest, and April found herself doing the same. That yelling, the cursing throughout it, it sounded… familiar…

Oh no.

“Oh no,” April said.

“Oh _yes,”_ Raph grinned.

“No no no no- they _didn’t.”_

“Oh hell _yes_ they did.”

“Son of a fuck,” April swore. “Can’t those two stay out of trouble for at least a few days?”

“Have you met them? They can’t even when their lives depend on it.”

April groaned, migraine notching upwards in pain, and face palmed. A moment later, the yelling and cussing became crystal clear as the last two prisoners were dragged kicking and screaming into the compound.

Casey was first, thrashing and cursing at the guards struggling to hold him in line. He was missing his signature bandanna, and his long black hair was whipping around as fast as his head was. The furious kicks he was aiming at anyone who got close enough weren’t doing anything to stop his progression into the room; just slowing it down and pissing everyone off. His restraints clanked and rattled as he fought, but those sounds were well drowned out by his angry shouting. Obviously, he was doing just fine.

And then came Mikey.

April heard him before she saw him. More accurately, she heard the distressed shouting of the guards trying to escort him, and the cacophony Mikey was producing. While Casey was just being held by three guards, Mikey was being held by _eight,_ and barely restrained by the rods they were pushing him along with.

Casey was still creatively cursing at everyone around them, getting more vile by the second; Mikey, however, had opted for plain old _screaming_. Furious, shrieking screams, as he kept trying to plant his feet and yank his escorts off of theirs. He looked more feral than some of the worst criminals they’d dealt with over the years, and April could see every other prisoner anywhere close to the entrance beating a hasty retreat to safer ground. Smart move, since between Casey and Mikey both, they probably seemed the type to tear into anyone they caught sight of. Which wasn’t all that inaccurate.

Raph was laughing, apparently finding it fucking _hilarious_ that they’d just been handed the most volatile members of their crew instead of the level-headed thinkers.

“There goes the neighborhood!” Raph joked, laughing louder as Casey managed to throw his skull backwards into someone’s nose, breaking it with a gush of fuchsia blood.

“No, wait! There could still be a plan!” April said desperately. “Leo and Donnie could’ve sent them, this could all be planned and the others will be on the outside ready to catch us in the ship whenever we get out.”

As she said that, Mikey’s wild eyes finally caught sight of their table, and his expression flipped instantly. He grinned brightly, and yelled across the room, _“April! Raph!! HEY!! Why’re you guys here?”_

Which got Casey’s attention so fast he nearly toppled his escorts trying to spin towards them; his expression lit up, and he yelled, _“HEY GUYS, LONG TIME NO SEE!”_

Obviously speaking:

Raph grinned. “There is no-” “There is no plan,” April said miserably, face palming again.

Raph laughed at her, and April’s temples throbbed.

“Old fashion way it is,” Raph said, standing up from their table. April grumbled and did the same. Back to square one: bust out with chaos and probable explosions.

They stood on the very edge of the table’s area, waiting for Mikey and Casey to be released from their restraints. Now that they weren’t trying to maim their escorts, the process went a lot smoother. The guard April remembered from her own release had a pale face as he approached Mikey; who in turn, gave a truly toothy smile. The moment their cuffs were off, April’s troublesome crewmates dashed across the room towards them.

“APRIL! RAPH!” Mikey yelled, flinging himself at both of them for a bone crushing hug. April let out a gust of breath, her midsection taking the brunt of the impact. Mikey was two hundred odd pounds of cartilage and muscle these days; it was like getting hit by a train car when he did this.

Casey’s long arms wrapped around their huddle, lanky muscles giving Mikey’s hug a run for its money. “Du-uu-des! When’d you two get locked up? You didn’t even give us a heads up that you’d be here!”

“Just a few days ago, and we didn’t even know you’d gone and _also_ gotten yourselves caught,” April huffed, patting the side of Mikey’s head and Casey’s arm. “Now get off me you idiots, I have a migraine and not nearly enough patience right now.”

Mikey gave them all one more squeeze, and then backed off along with Casey. He was still jittering around, though; movements twitchier than normal, and the way he rolled his eyes this way and that, watching every person surrounding them, it seemed… suspicious.

April moved closer, taking a quick sniff on a hunch. There was a sickly sweet smell in the air, coming right from Mikey’s panting breaths. That, plus how on edge he clearly was, and the mania entering his expression, all those combined signs could only mean…

“Mike,” April said in a disappointed tone. “Tell me you didn’t go and overdose on snuff again.”

Mikey had the grace to at least look a little guilty. “Uh…”

“In his defense,” Casey interjected. “it was either he takes it, or we let it all go to waste since the deal went tits up.”

Raph pinched the bridge between his eyes the same time April did. Lord only knew, the single reason they hadn’t lost Mikey to a drug overdose yet was because of his freakish ability to take any amount of poison or foreign contaminates into his digestive system, and come out at the worst with a bad case of gas.

April sighed. Just because he wasn’t experiencing major organ failure didn’t make the experience of a hyper/high Mikey any easier to deal with. “Mikey, we talked about this.”

“Hey, I was already being arrested for just _having_ the stuff, might as well get arrested for being under the influence too!” Mikey defended, loudly. His volume control only worsened when he took snuff.

“Yeah, but how _much_ did you take out of the batch?” Raph asked.

“Uh…” Mikey gave a shrug and a sheepish smile. “All of it?”

 _“For fuck’s sake,”_ April and Raph muttered together.

“Okay, in _my_ defense,” Casey spoke up again. He pointed at Mikey accusingly. “I told him to not do that. That part was all on him.”

“Capsules are still breaking down right now,” Mikey said, patting his stomach. “I didn’t have time to take the wrappers off, so I got, like, another few hours before they _really_ hit me. Just lettin’ you know that.”

“So we have two to three hours to come up with an escape plan before you become a re-enactment of a supernova, is that right?” April surmised tiredly.

“Yeah basically. And I-D-K how that’s gonna go but hey, it’ll be _wild,”_ Mikey exclaimed, and yup, there was that mania starting to really emerge. Perfectly noticeable in Mikey’s enthusiastic grin; utterly excited about his budding drug trip.

April’s temples throbbed, blood and irritation pulsing in her skull. They had just a few hours before the most useful Mikey could be was point and charge, and after that the berserker state the snuff provided him would be used up. He’d also likely get himself shot during it, if they didn’t bust out before a guard could get lucky and blast Mikey’s skull to bits.

Well, April had been getting sick of her headache anyways. No time like the present to get things done.

“Get ready, boys,” April said, interrupting the scolding Raph had started giving Mikey about his drug habits. She smiled at her three crewmates, resigned to the fact that nothing was ever neat or orderly about their plans.

“We’re starting a riot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothin' like a good riot in the morning to get you up, am i right?


	8. honeycutt may invest in kiddie leashes after this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought you'd seen the last of me, bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally update this and also remember that honeycutt exists, whoops.
> 
> i still like this shitty au.

“Well, we’re lost,” Leo finally admitted, hands on his hips. The filthy, crowded, certainly dangerous market around them held no sign of any of his siblings and friends, or of a way back to the ship. “I have no idea where we are or where anyone else is.”

“Oh dear, this is a bit of a situation,” Professor Honeycutt said, scanning the crowds of less than scrupulous individuals. “None of the others are answering their comms, either.”

“Six phones between us, and no one has their cell on,” Leo said. “I don’t know what I expected.” He clapped his hands, huffing. “Well, nothing for it. Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way. Excuse me, professor.”

Honeycutt made a series of bleeps that could be interpreted as nonsense, but with the months Leo had spent with the cyborg, he knew their true meaning. The prof had quite the mouth when he got stressed enough.

Leo walked over to the first bulky, smelly, asshole-ish looking individual he could locate; tapping their shoulder and standing with his hands clasped in front of him as they turned to glare.

“ _What,_ kid?” The alien sneered.

“I’d just like to inform you, zir,” Leo said politely. “that you’ve got the allure of a skuller’s rear, the stench of one, and I fucked your broodmother five different ways just last night.”

The tri-eyed alien blinked rapidly, thick jowls flapping as they opened and closed their mouth wordlessly.

 _“YOU.”_ They managed in a furious sputter.

Leo smiled pleasantly. “Oh, and there’s this.”

Leo punched them in their wide jaw, putting his weight into it and sending the alien sprawling into three more who looked just as gruff and mean, if not more so. Naturally, they all squawked and hissed and hauled off to punch the same alien Leo had. The now twice assaulted alien reeled, snarled a curse, and turned their rage on the new attackers.

Leo walked away sedately as the four brawlers knocked into another six passing pedestrians, who knocked into another eight, and so on. In short order, the whole of the densely packed street was filled with fighting. Leo nimbly side-stepped punches thrown his way and hopped over flailing tails and limbs, coming to stand next to a displeased Honeycutt.

“I used to operate in secrecy,” his somewhat guardian muttered belligerently.

“And now you don’t have to,” Leo pointed out brightly, seeing as the Triceratons were long neutralized by their time-space clones.

“It was _quieter.”_

Leo shrugged. It wasn’t his fault this was how it had to go, getting everyone back together.

“My family is a bunch of overly violent assholes,” Leo said. “Where there’s a fire, they’ll have gasoline.”

Honeycutt grumbled, mostly about them all having far too keen a taste for violence and fighting. Leo didn’t deny any of it, seeing as it was all quite true.

Speak of the devil.

Leo watched as an unfortunate soul went flying through the air, launched in time with a bellowing war cry. Another was swiftly thrown after the alien. That would be Raph, then.

The sound of wild laughter and things whistling through the air, followed by screaming. A burst of arcing purple lightning to the west of the crowd, accompanied by the stench of burning flesh. An explosion of rubble, overly excited whooping and meaty thwacks starting before the dust even cleared. Mikey, Donnie, and Casey.

A small figure launching itself from the rooftop of a nearby dumpy hostel, and a bloodcurdling shriek as it landed in the midst of the crowd signaled April’s entrance. As well as the sudden explosion of telekinetic powers, tossing brawlers left and right.

“Found them,” Leo said, ignoring the dull sound of bones snapping under all the screaming and shouting.

“If I had a physical heart any longer, you would all be terrible for it,” Honeycutt said disapprovingly. “And we still don’t know where the ship is.”

Leo pointed at Donnie, who was in the process of beating someone’s face in with his glowing staff. “We’ve got Donnie, so that’s step two after getting them all in the same spot. He’ll figure it out.”

Honeycutt’s metal face didn’t emote, and yet conveyed very clear annoyance.

“I’m grounding all of you, honestly,” He said, marching into the fray to fetch the frenzied members of their crew. Leo laughed, catching up and helping pry Mikey off some poor sot’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partly why i haven't updated anything lately is bc i do writing for money now, so. that's been taking up my time to say the least.
> 
> here's my [info about me and my writing,](https://onthespectrumwriting.tumblr.com/) which has all the links you'll need.

**Author's Note:**

> SPACE PIRATES. IN SPACE. HELL YES.


End file.
